1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair arm, and more particularly to a chair arm with an adjustable height.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional chair arm with an adjustable height in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises an inner post (6) adapted to be secured on a chair, an outer post (63) slidably receiving the inner post (6), an actuator (7) securely connected to the outer post (63) and a clutch (8) pivotally connected to the outer post (4) selectively engaging the inner post (6) to hold the outer post (63) in place.
An adjust seat (61) is securely received in the inner post (6). A passage (611) is longitudinally defined in the adjust seat (61) and a series of slots (612) are laterally defined in an inner periphery of the passage (611). A slider (62) is partially slidably received in the passage (611). The slider (62) has a top end secured on the outer post (63) that has a top end adapted to be connected to a cushion (not shown) of the chair. The slider (62) includes a channel (621) defined in one side thereof for receiving the actuator (7). The actuator (7) has a groove (71) longitudinally defined therein and multiple bolts (72) extending through the groove (71) and screwed into the slider (62) such that the actuator (7) can be reciprocally longitudinally moved relative to the slider (62). The actuator (7) includes a handle (73) secured thereon and extending through the outer post (63) for handling by a user in upwardly driving the actuator (7). A spring (74) is mounted between the slider (62) and the actuator (7) for providing a restitution force to the actuator (7) after being upwardly moved. A clutch (8) is pivotally mounted between the slider (62) and the actuator (7). The clutch (8) has a stopper (81) extending therefrom. The stopper (81) is selectively engaged to a corresponding one of the series of slots (612) in the adjust seat (61) to hold the outer post (63) in place when being adjusted to a suitable height. The actuator (7) has a raised portion (75) extending therefrom and corresponding to the clutch (8) for driving the clutch (8) and making the stopper (81) detach from the adjust seat (61).
To adjust the height of the conventional chair arm, the actuator (7) is upward moved to make the raised portion (75) press the clutch (8). The outer post (63) can be slidably moved relative to the inner post (6) to adjust the height of the chair arm when the clutch (8) is pressed and the stopper (81) is disengaged relative to the series of slots (612). The handle (73) is released when the outer post (63) extends to a suitable height and the stopper (81) engaged to the slots (612) again.
However, the conventional chair arm has a complicated structure for adjusting the height thereof. Consequently, the manufacturing processes are complicated and the manufacturing cost is high.
Furthermore, the actuator (7) is moved to press the clutch (8) to make the stopper (81) detach from the slot (612) in the adjust seat (61). The height of the conventional chair arm may not be adjusted when the raised portion (75) and the clutch are worn and torn.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional chair arm that has an adjustable height.